


a tale of more woe

by onetrueobligation



Category: Original Work, Romeo and Jude - Marty Ross
Genre: M/M, Monologue, This Is Sad, based on the audio play but i like to think it can be considered an original work, eulogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetrueobligation/pseuds/onetrueobligation
Summary: jude says goodbye to his lover.
Relationships: Jude/Ray
Kudos: 1





	a tale of more woe

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the audio play romeo + jude, but can hopefully easily be read as an original work.

_Goodnight, sweet prince._

_You would have laughed at that. You would have laughed, and told me I had the wrong play._

_Except it isn’t really a play, is it, Ray? It never really was. You were never Romeo, and God knows I’m no Juliet. It’s just us, Ray. Ray and Jude. We aren’t two passionate teenagers, feeling the thrill of life’s passions for the first time. We’re— You’re a sensitive man, younger than he looks, seeing life’s colour again after so long. And me, I’m just—just some pretty nobody who fucked up his whole life for you. For you, Ray, you stupid old bastard. And you let me do it. You let me waltz into your life in a corset and stockings and read you Shakespeare and kiss you until your lips were sore._

_Why? Why, Ray? Why didn’t you say no to me? Why didn’t you push me away? You could have gone back to—to your family. Your wife, even. To the factory. You could have kept my father’s favour and stayed the cardboard box man all your life, maybe not content, but safe. And alive. You—You’d be fucking **alive** , Ray._

_But no. You couldn’t do it, could you? And I was too selfish, too fucking naïve to see what we were doing. It was so romantic, for a moment. To live and die by your side. There was nothing I wanted more in the world. Now – now I just want you to hold me again, Ray. To take me in your arms and kiss me like you used to, like you wanted to stop but you couldn’t, you never could, and then after, you’d lick the very sweat off of me like some animal and I thought you were utterly depraved but I didn’t want you to stop, either, and suddenly I was just as charmed as you were, just as ensnared. I was yours and you were mine._

_You weren’t my first, Ray, and I know you won’t be my last, and I hope you can forgive me for that. But you were something that no one else can be. You were Romeo. You were the man who found it in you to love a boy like me. And you kept saying you were the lucky one. But you were wrong. Whether you were taking me on Blackpool rollercoasters and telling me stories about jerking off young men in your parents’ hotel room, or kissing me in the rain by the bus stop, or telling me not to be so bloody reckless all the time – I knew every moment that I was the lucky one. The luckiest boy in the world. And to have loved you was more than I ever deserved._

_And now – look, darling, you’ve got me crying, now, like I haven’t done enough gay shit for one lifetime – And now I’ve killed you. I’ve killed you like Tyrone killed Miranda, like I killed Tyrone, except worse. Because I loved you. I love you. I love you, you absolute knob, and I don’t think I can ever stop. Dad said he was going to cure me, somehow. He’d find a way to make me better. But, God, Ray, I tell you, if he could find a way to cure this pain –_

_No. No, I wouldn’t take it. It hurts, Ray, like you wouldn’t believe, and you’d say I wouldn’t understand because I’m young and flighty but I do, I understand it more than anything I’ve ever known. But that’s how I know it was real. More than a play. More than Romeo and Juliet. More than the Bard ever dreamed of. More than my family could ever take away from us. It was real. It is real. And as long as it hurts, it isn’t going anywhere._


End file.
